The next in line
by DixonVixen93
Summary: While visiting a futuristic dimension with Angel, Wesley and Cordelia, Fred and Gunn find themselves together and with many suprises. Story made for Challenge I got the other night
1. Meeting their match

**Well here's a twist on things, I got a challenge to go out of my Dollhouse fluff and write something for Angel, so here it goes. If it sucks I am so sorry! Reviews would be really appreciative!!! **

_Meeting Their Match_

Angel, Gunn, Wesley, Fred and Cordelia all want to go off on an adventure to another dimension, to see what their lives are like.

"So, We have a deal, you cannot mess with anything in this realm, at the cost of possibly hurting the way we live now" Wesley said

"Yeah we heard you the first 4 million times Wes" Cordelia scoffed

Wesley just acts like he doesn't hear her and continues "We shall only get seventy-two hours, use this time wisely"

"I wonder what we will see about our future selves" Fred said

"Well, I am going shopping with my future self, maybe she can give me some pointers" Cordelia said looking down at her nails while every one looked at her.

"What? Don't tell me you weren't thinking the same thing, what were you all going to do? Sit around and stare at each other? No thank you!" Cordelia said looking up at the quiet group of friends.

"Lets all get ready to leave" Angel broke the silence.

* * *

Wesley and Fred casted the spell and the portal opened, shimmering a bright blue.

"Everybody lets go" Angel said

The five friends jumped into the portal taking them to their desired dimension.

* * *

They all go their separate ways except for Fred, she was very scared.

"Charles?" She asked quietly

"Yeah" Gunn answered

"May I go along with you? Being in other dimension alone isn't a good idea for me" Fred said shrugging her shoulders.

"Sure, lets go find us" Gunn said with a small smile

It wasn't long before Gunn and Fred ran into a young girl who was tall and rather lanky. She had a light caramel skin tone and dark brown, shoulder length curly hair with huge brown eyes."Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" The girl asked looking very nervous.

Fred and Gunn looked at each other and back at the girl.

"Who the hell are you?" Gunn asked boldly

"Charles, she is a child, My name is Winifred and this is Charles, are you lost?" Fred asked

"Come on you guys, this isn't funny, I know who you are" The girl said

A chime came from the mysterious girls' pocket, she reached for it, eyeing Gunn and Fred when she saw it was her mother.

'This is really weird, I am coming home" She hung up

"I don't know who you two are but I am going home, I suggest you leave" She turned on her heels and walked on an old dirt road.

Fred and Gunn looked at each other and followed the girl quietly. They hid behind a barn when the girl walked into a small farm home/

A woman that looked like an aged Fred came on the porch with a toddler hanging around her neck.

"Lola, it's getting late, get inside please" The older woman said

Gunn looked at Fred and then at the older woman.

"Fred I think we just found your future self" Gunn said

"Looks like it, lets go" Fred said turning around

"No, I want to see who the dad is to these kids" Gunn said grabbing Fred by the arm, pulling her to walk up to the door.

The older Fred looked at the younger one "Lola go inside please, take Miranda with you" she handed the toddler over to her older daughter.

"What are y'all doing here? How did you get here?" The older Fred asked

"Portal" Gunn answered

"Well, this really isn't the best time for y'all to be 'round here" The older Fred said with her country twang.

"Why not?" The younger Fred asked

"Cause we have some demon and vamp infested streets now that both the slayers are dead, we don't know who or when the next slayer will be activated." The older Fred said

"I can kill those bastards for you" Gunn said

The older Fred just smiled "Charles, you are already doing the best you can do here, but you are still not enough"

"Fred? You called me?: An Older Gunn came on the porch and froze when he saw his younger self.

"No… well yes, Charles, our younger selves came to see what the future is like"

The older Gunn turned to the younger one and said "Apocalyptic"

* * *

**Well before I go on any further, I would like to know If anyone liked this fic, Oh and those that are waiting for Bennett&Topher fluff don't be discouraged I am working on that as well. So peace out peeps! **


	2. Not backing down

**Hello fellow people! Please enjoy the next chapter(: **

**I do NOT own Angel(although that'd be amazing) Anyway please review**

_Not backing down_

"Do you need our help?" Fred asked

"We don't want y'all to be put in danger, go home" The older Fred said

"I want to kill things" Gunn said

The older Gunn laughed "I knew you wouldn't take no for an answer"

"Damn right" The younger Gunn replied

"Well if you two are staying, come on in and see our humble abode." The older Fred said

They walked in "Lola bring Miranda and come here" The older Fred called

Lola did what her mother told her to do and walked up to her parents with the toddler they saw earlier.

"This is daddy and I when we were younger, they came by to help us" The older Fred said

:They cant help, they should go back home" Lola said bouncing the cooing child.

"I have my reasons why I said this, I don't know how to say it so here it goes, I am the new vampire slayer, so I have to do this on my own, If they try to help, things could happen to their time spot" Lola said

"Lola you should've told us!" The older Fred said

"I am sorry Mom, I just didn't know how to say it" Lola said

"we are staying and we are helping" Gunn said

"alright suit yourself, if we want to win this war we have to go all out now" Lola said

"Lets go" Both of the Gunns said in unison.

* * *

**I apologize for the short chapter but stay tuned for the next. Reviews are appreciated(: **


	3. Fight for the future

**Hello again, here's the next chapter, enjoy**

**I don't own Angel **

_Let the fight begin_

Future Gunn, Present Gunn and Lola all were fighting their best. Vampire after vampire and demon after demon came after them. Blood shedded everywhere as every battle scar was torn in place.

Lola was steadily killing everything that crossed her path using her amazing slayer strength. After there was no sign of vampires and demons left, they prepared for the worst.

The earth cracked under them, everyone was sucked in.

Lola and her fathers ran back to the house as fast as they could.

"Mom! Are you ok?!" Lola ran in

"We have to go Fred! Angel Wes and Cord have the portal going, If we don't hurry we will be stuck here in this deadly earthquake" Gunn said

"But what about them?" Fred asked

Gunn looked up at them

"Take our kids, they deserve to live" Said a very teary eyed Fred.

"But--" The younger Fred said, tears spilling over.

"Fed come on we have to go!" Gunn grabbed the toddler and Lola started to hug her parents crying.

"Lola go, we love you live on you will always have us" The older Fred said

Lola nodded and ran away with Fred, Gunn and Miranda.

"Finally you two got here!" Cordelia said, she was about to say something when she saw Miranda and Lola.

"No time for that ask questions later, lets go!" Angel commanded

They all jumped through the portal and landed back at the Hyperion Hotel.

"What is this place?" Lola asked

"The Hyperion Hotel, this is our home, as well as yours" Fred smiled

Lola squeezed Fred's hand and smiled, tears still streaming down both of their faces.

* * *

**Review??? **


	4. Back to the basics

**Here is the last chapter**

_Back to the basics(sort of)_

Lola enrolled in the high school at L.A. and became a full time student, trying to adjust as much as possible.

Fred and Gunn take turns looking after Miranda and it is unclear to everyone else at Angel Investigations if they are a couple or not.

* * *

**Well, there you have it people. Hope you enjoyed this story.**


End file.
